The Adventures of Coy and Dracana: Sonic's World
by Toa coy
Summary: This is takes place after Reconnect, Sora, Riku,Kairi, Roxas, Naminé, Lea, Xion, Terra, Ven, and Aqua end up on sonic's world there they meet Sonic and his friends and Coy and Dracana and others from the FUTURE!
1. Intro

This will give you a mental image of how they look. KINGDOM HEARTS is copyrighted to square and Disney, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG is copyrighted to sega.

Name: Sora

Specie: human

Age: 16

Outfit: KH II

Weapon: Kingdom Key

Accessories: Crown Necklace

special abilities: Drives

Look for the World: Caramel Hedgehog

Name: Kairi

Specie: human

Age: 16

Outfit: KHII

Weapon:Destiny Place

Accessories: bag

special abilities: revers the effect of darkness

Look for the World: Red Hedgehog

Name: Riku

Specie: Human

Age: 17

Outfit: KHII

Weapon: Way to the Dawn

Accessories: cast

special abilities: Dark based powers

Look for the World: Silver echidna

Name: Roxas

Specie: nobody

Age: 16

Outfit: Twilight Town

Weapon: Oathkeeper/Oblivion

Accessories: Rings and wristband

special abilities: Duel wielding

Look for the World: Blond Hedgehog

Name: Naminé

Specie: Nobody

Age: 16

Outfit: Same dress as ever

Weapon: none

Accessories: drawing pad

special abilities: power to manipulate the memories of Sora and those close to him

Look for the World: Blond Hedgehog

Name: Ventus

Specie: human

Age: ?

Outfit: BBS

Weapon: Fresh Breeze

Accessories: armor

special abilities: Wind control

Look for the World: blond hedgehog

Name: Terra

Specie: human

Age: ?

Outfit: BBS

Weapon: Gaia Bane

Accessories: Armor

special abilities: Darkness/Earth

Look for the World: like shadow just Brown and black highlights

Name: Aqua

Specie: human

Age: ?

Outfit: BBS

Weapon: Rain Fall

Accessories: armor

special abilities: Magic

Look for the World: Blue bat

Name: Lea/Axel

Specie: human

Age: ?

Outfit: BBS

Weapon: Chakrams

Accessories: none

special abilities: Fire

Look for the World: Red echidna

Name: Xion

Specie: replica

Age: 16

Outfit: Cloak of Org. XIII

Weapon: Kingdom Key

Accessories: none

special abilities: light

Look for the World: Black Rabbit

Name: Coy

Specie: werewolf/dragon

Age: 16

Outfit: Black T-shirt, black shorts, and brown boots

Weapon: Mending Ground/Divined

Accessories: time gem

special abilities: shield, speed, translation, Psychokinesis

Look for the World: six foot tall blue-gray wolf

Name: Dracana

Specie: werewolf/dragon

Age: 16

Outfit: a long gunmetal dress with a crimson emblem that looks like the heartless emblem

Weapon: Scythe Blade/ Animal Key

Accessories: none

special abilities: time, water breathing, Psychokinesis

Look for the World: Five Foot Eleven crimson-gunmetal

Name: Seatell

Specie: Griffon

Age: 16

Outfit: jean shirt, blue jeans

Weapon: Chained Swords

Accessories: none

special abilities: Ice, Stone

Look for the World: a five foot eight red-black griffon

Name: Sonic

Specie: Hedgehog

Age:16

special abilities: speed

Name: Amy Rose

Specie: Hedgehog

Age: 12

Outfit: Red dress

Weapon: Hammer

Name: Shadow

Specie: Hedgehog

Age: ?

special abilities: chaos powers

Name: Tikal

Specie: Echidna

Age: ?

Outfit: Her dress

Name: Miles "Tails" Prower

Specie: Fox

Age: 10

special abilities: flight by his tails

Name: Cream

Specie: Rabbit

Age: 6

Outfit: an orange dress

special abilities: flight by her ears

Name: Knuckles

Specie: Echidna

Age: 18

special abilities: strength

Name: Rouge

Specie: Bat

Age: 18

Outfit: a black jump with pink heart on it

special abilities: flight by her wings

Name: Silver

Specie: Hedgehog

Age: 16

special abilities: Psychokinesis

Name: Blaze

Specie: Cat

Age: 16

Outfit: Lavender suit

special abilities: Fire

More bio's later but now pairs

Sora and Kairi

Riku and Xion

Roxas and Naminé

Terra and Aqua

Ven and Dracana

Coy and Seantell

Sonic and Amy

Knuckles and Rouge

Tails and Cream

Shadow and Tikal

Silver and Blaze


	2. Arrival

Normal

* * *

_thinking_

The way that Sora's group got to Sonic's world is unknown ed so If anyone the can think of one tell me

A bust of light was all any of the group of ten could see as they entered a new world, but they felt themselves changing into animals/human hybrid. The arrival of these Visitors only sensed by a wolf who was tall for the world a round and his sister, a dragon to his left. _"Hmm... well well well. It seems more travelers have come to this world,"_ thought the wolf. _"Yes brother, it feels like they were knocked out from the arrival,"_ commented the dragon. _"Yes, so until they come to than we introduce ourselves to them,"_ the wolf replied. _"Agreed, brother,"_ agreed the dragon. As the two finished their conversation with each other they sensed one of them coming to and watched the group from a far.

Back to Sora's group

"...What hit me?" asked Sora. As he looked around him there were animals but had the outfits of his friends and their fur color was the hair color of his friends. "Guys, hey guys," Sora yelled, "Wake up! Come on get up." Try as he might Sora couldn't get any of them up. Then he had a thought and yelled, "XEHANORT!" At this everyone jumped up and had their weapons ready to fight, but they looked around and saw a laughing Sora. At this all the boys hit Sora in the head and Sora was on the ground with five bumps on his head and Kairi trying to stop the swelling on his head. As the group tried to gather where they were. From what they can tell was that the area that they were in it was a forest, but as they were getting informed about the area the wolf and dragon watched and waited until the moment was right to reviled themselves to Sora's group.

To Sonic

The fastest thing alive, Sonic, was running to a forest to do some training in high speed dodging with the trees. As Sonic ran to a clearing where he saw a red, a caramel, three blond, and a brown with black highlights hedgehogs, a red and a silver echidnas, a black rabbit, and a blue bat. Sonic looked at these strange people with confusion. The only outfit that Sonic ever saw on a male was Coy, a blue-gray wolf, so it is very strange to see men in an outfit. Sora and company wounder who and what the thing in front of them was.

Back to Coy and Dracana

"_Well Sonic is in the mix,"_ chuckled Coy as he thought this._ "And where Sonic is Amy isn't to far away," _finished Dracana. As if on cue Amy came into range doing what else looking for Sonic.

To Amy

Amy was walking along look for her most beloved hero and future husband ( insert any SonAmy love scene). As Amy started up a hill she heard Sonic's voice and several female voices. This made Amy so mad that made her Go on fire.

At the same time as what Amy was doing

"So who are all of you?" Sonic asked the group in front of him. "I'm Sora," said the Caramel hedgehog, "I'm Kairi," replied the red hedgehog, "I'm Ven and that is Roxas and his girlfriend Namine," said a blond hedgehog, who was not blushing after that conversation, "I'm Riku," said the silver echidna, "I'm Lea,Got it memorized," said the red echidna who looked like Knuckles just spikier fur near the head, "I'm Terra," said the brown and black highlights, "I'm Aqua," said the blue bat, "And I'm Xion," said the rabbit. Sonic was about to say his name but some one yelled it for him,"SONIC!" As the group turned to see who it was, Sonic freeze with terror as Amy came into view. While Sora's group wonder who it was, Sonic saw an angry and jealous woman running straight at him with a hammer the size of his head. All Sonic could do is stand there and Amy said, "SONIC WHY ARE YOU HERE WITH ALL THESE GIRLS!" Sora and Kairi tried to talk Amy down but she scared Sora so bad that he jumped in to Kairi's arms as she backed up., but that gave Sonic time to run away to the city. Amy saw Sonic run off and with that all she said as she ran after him was, "SONIC GET BACK HERE!"

Back to Coy and Dracana

"_Well we know that only Terra and Riku can stand against Amy and not get scared." _thought Coy. _"Any one who can stand up to a crazy fan girl is ether dumb or crazy,"_ replied Dracana. _"Agreed, but I think it is time to revealed who it is that is watching them."_ thought Coy as he and Dracana put on cloaks like Org. XIII only crimson for Dracana and blue for Coy. Coy and Dracana used their fire power to look like appearing like Org. XIII.

With Sora's group

Sora jumped off of Kairi since the pink girl named Amy left chasing the blue boy named sonic. After all of them tried to gather what happened, Riku said, "If every one in this world is like them then we need to get this over with." Terra, Aqua, Roxas, and Xion agreed with Riku, but Sora, Kairi, Namine, and Ven wanted to talk with the locals. Out of nowhere to puffs of smoke appeared and two figures walked out.


	3. The Test

Normal

_Thinking_

As the two figures walked forward, the three ex-organization members; Lea, Roxas, and Xion noted that they were different colors other than the black cloak Xion was wearing, but this didn't stop the group from being ready to fight. _"Now is fighting really necessary even if some came from a puff of smoke," _said a voice as the blue one disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared behind the group. _"Bother, you are going to cause trouble just to have fun with this group then I'm not going to help you,"_ said a second voice, but this one sound like a girl. "Wait, you two are related?" asked Xion. _"Yes we are, but we'll tell later for now,"_ said the male voice as he snapped his fingers, he and all the boys vanished. "Final, now we can talk face to face," said the girl as she took off her hood, she had a dragon's face but had some human features i.e. blue eyes, long crimson-gunmetal hair. "Who are you?" asked Kairi. "My name is Dracana," as she started to take off the cloak to revealed a pair of wings that looked as if she was born with them. "Dracana, what did your brother do with the boys that was with us?" asked Namine. "Knowing Coy, he would fight them as a test with the keyblade." Dracana said as if it was just another day of trying to stop Coy from getting killed but to the other they were amazed that some one was that dumb.

To Coy

Coy stood on a piece of land two feet wide and in front of him is a very anger group of keyblade masters and Lea trying to land an attack on him but all of them hit his shield and fell to the ground. They learned long range attacks are useless so they hand-to-hand combat. Sora attacked first, as the Kingdom Key meet Mending Ground Coy smiled. Sora jumped back and ask, "What is that thing?" "This," Coy holding up Mending ground, "this is MY keyblade and half of my set, just like you Roxas." This caused all of them to be shocked. Terra and Ven thought the same thing, _"Who Is his master?"_ "I have no master and I was born from an egg lidded by DRAGON mother and a WOLF father( for more see Tails for more information)." This made all of boys there think the same thing, _"What is he and how can he read our minds?"_ "I'm a half werewolf and half weredragon, and I have psychokinesis so I can read your minds." Coy said as he ran forward with Mending Ground drifting behind the teeth of the blade pointed up. Sora readied himself to fight but Coy ran right past him and straight to Roxas. Oathkeeper and Oblivion blocked Mending Ground, this seemed to leave Coy opened so Terra and Riku ran to attack. _"Just as planed, now for the other half."_ thought Coy knowing this would happen. A bright light to block Gaia Bane and Way to the Dawn. The light changed into a blade on one end and the other end looked like a key with a gear-like shaft. "Are you two really are that dumb, as I said Mending Ground is half of my set this is it's other half, Divined." Coy said as he blocked three attacks at once. After he tested all,but Ven and that was the one Coy ran to. But Ven was easily saw him and dodged him. Coy then stopped, demised his keyblades, and snapped his fingers making all the guys disappear.

Back To Dracana

The girls were talking about how to treat the boys when they came back. Then all of the boys appeared and only Terra and Riku had any damage due to underestimating Coy. "So Coy who is the best in the group at judgment in battle." "Only the two that failed was Terra and Riku, all the others knew when to act in battle. Sora jumped for safety when I had my keyblade. Roxas blocked my attack before I moved. Ventus dodged before I hit." Coy said to everyone. "Can you Please go away or tell us what is going on in this world." Riku said. "OK, the main force for good in this world is the blue hedgehog that meet, his fan/girlfriend, his best friend, and a person who looks like Lea, but there are more that help them but it is a long list so we are going to meet them." Coy then snapped his fingers and they all vanished.

Next Time:

The Knuckle head and The Thieve


	4. The Knuckle Head and the Thief

Normal

* * *

_Thinking_

Coy transported every one to another forest. This confused Sora's group, _"Won't we just here?" _thought Riku. "Well to answer Riku's question, no this is a part of an island that is floating above this world." Coy told the group while Dracana scouted ahead of the group to avoid Knuckles and Rouge. As Dracana moved closer to the unlikely pair, she heard them arguing who had the right to keep the master emerald. So far Knuckles had the all the right reason; it was home to living things, Eggman couldn't attack easily the island because it is always moving, and Roue would have it cut to fit in some jewelry item. "Come on Knucklehead, you know that with you alone can beat up Eggman in five hits." Rouge said trying to get him to give into her. "We have been through this no, not even if Sonic can here the answer is still no!" replied Knuckles in his usually way, yelling. _"A lovers fight, it is so funny and a little bit sad since my future husband does not love me like he dose in the future but it is starting to bloom since he has a little crush on me,"_ Dracana started thinking about Ventus as she watch the two fight but they saw her interrupting her fantasy. _"Oh carp,"_ was all Dracana thought as she ran with Knuckles and Rouge following her. Coy hear them coming but it was too later Knuckles saw Lea and Riku, this started a fight between Knuckles, Lea, and Riku. Coy told them through their minds, _"Fight with your fist not your powers, the one named Knuckles is attacking due to the fact you look like echidnas and he was the last to his kind. He is strong so be careful."_ Coy finished right before Knuckles could strike. "Get back here you imposers and fight like men!" yelled Knuckles as he chased Lea and Riku. "Are all echidnas like this," asked Lea to Riku. "I don't know just run until his girlfriend gets here." Riku replied.

FLASH BACK

While Dracana was scouting ahead, Coy told them about the area and that If a red echidna came and started attacking yell this word...

PRESENT

* * *

"ROUGE!" yelled Lea and Riku. This made Knuckles stop, "Why did you call out the name of my girlfriend?" "Oh, no I going to kill Coy if we live." said Riku as he dodged Knuckles' punch. Then a white bat was standing in front of Knuckles. "You Knucklehead, if talked to Coy or Dracana before you started fighting you would be on better terms with other people." Knuckles was about to yell at Rouge when everyone but Knuckles and Rouge disappeared to this Knuckles yelled, "Bring them back Coy!" All they hear was Coy's voice saying, _"We will be back."_

Next time:

The ultimate Life form and his wife


	5. The Ultimate life form and his wife

Normal

* * *

_Thinking_

The ultimate life form and his wife

Shadow's POV

_It was my second wedding anniversary and my wife, Tikal, was preparing picnic for a romantic outing, but then a blue wolf who is more annoying then the faker came into view. From the look of the group that he and his sister had with them was a traveling troop of fools._

Normal POV

Coy and the group appeared ten yards(about nine meters) away from Shadow who was standing under and against a tree in front of a two story black red house. "Why are we here Coy it seems like this a real home not just a run in." Aqua asked as she observed the other meeting of the heroes of this world. "Well this is the only who got married and started to clam down but still has the state of mind that he had before he was married." Coy explained to the group as he heard Shadow's thoughts. _"Yeah, your right brother. He thought the same thing about us when we meet him the first."_ Dracana thought as she chuckled remember that day. Most of the couples in Sora's group wonder how long the coupler know each other. "About three days then they started dating. After that it took about a month to get the engagement to be announced, Sonic was only seen three times that month and at the wedding Sonic was on the ceiling until the end. The reason for this was Amy wanted to marry Sonic and this was a way that made he crazier then normal." Dracana answered their thoughts. This got a wide eye respond from all the group. Coy and Dracana started to walk over to Shadow with Sora's group following them. "Well if it isn't the ultimate life form, going on a romantic lunch with the love of your life just wanted to check on you, Shadow." All Shadow did was open an eye and say, "Go away wolf and take that over grown lizard with ya." After that he shut his eye and shut his mouth. "Oh you hit me." Coy said as smoke enveloped him and disappeared. Coy then appeared upside down in front of Shadow and he said, "Boo," this made Shadow open his eyes. At the same time Tikal came to the living room of the house and look out to the tree to see Shadow, Coy, Dracana, and and a group of other people. She had a basket full of food for the outing. She started for the front door. "Hmm...I guess it is time to go tell your wife we said hey." Coy said as he and the others disappeared.

Shadow's POV

_Coy and the others left as my love came out to meet me and talk about what just happen and who that was with the wolf and the dragon._

"I don't know and I don't care." I said with the same tone as any unimportant things comes along. "Oh you put that act on to keep people out but it failed as soon as I saw you." She said with the same voice that got my love to began with. "So..um how about we go." I said as we started to walk off to beautiful spot to have this romantic meal.

Next time: The fox and the rabbit


	6. The Fox and The Rabbit

Normal

* * *

_Thinking_

Outside of Tails' workshop

Coy and the group appeared outside of a blue house and a blue garage. "This looks like a place that I would come to have a gumi ship repaired." said Sora as he looked at the building. "I don't doubt that Tails couldn't fix it. You know for a ten year old he act as if fixing planes, hover boards, or robots." Coy responded to Sora's thoughts about the shop. Aside from Dracana, the group reacted rather stranger as if they went through time for the first time. _"Man,"_ Coy thought, _"I remember that and it cemented my love for Seantell. Hopefully she won't be mad that we bringing Sora and his friends back to the cave." _As Coy was thinking the group dispersed Sora and Kairi looked in the forest beside the garage, Riku and Xion checked out the garage, Roxas and Namine scouted the yard; Terra, Aqua, Ven, and Lea went to the house and search every room.. All any of them found was either mechanical parts or tools and pictures of his friends.

To Tails

Tails was headed home after he had a play date with Cream, but lately it seemed like it was getting complicated with her. He had feelings that made he wonder what they were. As Tails was thinking he forgetting that he was flying then he crashed into Coy. The next thing that either Tails or Coy knew they hit the ground. All Dracana did was laugh, she was standing by Coy as she read his thoughts when Tails crashed into him. Most of the group came to see what happen the only ones missing was Sora and Kairi, due to them being so far away. Coy was the only one to get up. "Au...sister when was the last time I fell and hit my head?" Coy asked. "Mm...When you mouthed off to your girlfriend." replied Dracana. "Ha ha I'm laughing." Coy said as he picked up Tails and started to take him to his home. As Coy entered Tails' house Sora and Kairi came back and got the low down on what happen. "Why has Coy mention his girlfriend before?" asked Sora. "She tents to over reacted." replied Dracana. In Tails' house Coy phoned Cream saying that he need her. After that he walked outside to the group. "Well I called his future girlfriend so I guess It is time to go." Coy said as everyone started to disappear a young rabbit came into view.

Next Time: The psychic and The Pyro


	7. The psychic and The pyro

Normal

* * *

_Thinking_

**Note: Any one can use this to do their stories just give me credit**

Coy had teleported the group to what looked like a battlefield. "Who lives here, because they seem to have a war on their hands." said Terra. "Will there is a hedgehog with psychokinesis and a cat with pyrokinesis, so the way that the area look is tame and trust me on that I have burned an area to nothing." Coy said as a fire ball flew at them but stopped a foot away. As the the ball floated above the ground Sora's group wondered how it did that. "This is just a trick that I do for fun and to keep objects from hitting anyone." Coy answered to mental thoughts. While the group talked the cat and hedgehog came to see if someone got hurt by the fireball. "Blaze, are you sure that the fireball came this way?" asked the hedgehog. "Yes, Silver." said the cat. As they looked for any sign of fresh burns, but nothing just uneven ground and burn marks that was old. Then they saw the group and the floating fire ball. "Will only Coy could do do that, but who are the people with him?" said Silver. Blaze looked at that and got very angry at his self control, this made her look like she was on fire. Then she was soaked head-to-toe. This made her angrier, making her dry but made her fluffy. "Guys, we need to run now." Coy said as he sensed Blaze's anger. "Bye Silver, see ya later." As the group vanished and Blaze releashed her anger turn into blast that made a crater so large that Angel Island could fit in it.

Next Time: The Cave and The Future


	8. The cave and The future

Normal

* * *

_Thinking_

The group appeared in a cave that looked like a house. "Are we going to meet anyone else from this world or what?" asked Roxas. "No, this is our home, but no one knows that it is here. We made all of this." Coy replied to Roxas. "If you guys made all this, then how did you get in here?" commented Riku. "Well the cavern was here long time before we came here but we expanded it to over caves and smooth it out." replied Dracana. As the group talked to each other a red-black griffin in a jean shirt and blue jeans, walked from the training room to the kitchen to get some thing to eat. Do to Coy, Dracana, and Seatell traveling a cross worlds they ate many foods and took some food for travel. Seatell went to the food storage unit and picked an apple and began to eat it when she hear voices out in the living area. The first voice sound familiar but it was too high. This made her ready her blades and went through a hidden passageway to the top of the living area. At the top she saw her boyfriend and his sister with a group of people, this make her prepare to attack the group when Coy said, "Honey please come down here and greet our guest." This surprised Seatell, but she did as she was asked. "Seatell this is Sora, Kairi, Roxas, Namine, Riku, Xion, Terra, Aqua, and Ven," Coy said pointing at the person as he said their names. "Everyone this is Coy's girlfriend, Seatell." Dracana comment, this made Coy blushed. "Well thank you, would any of you like to have something to eat?" asked Seatell. All of the group's stomachs growled. "I'll take that as a yes." replied Seatell as she lead the way to the kitchen. Most of the group were amazed by how large the kitchen was. After the awe wore off the group started to look for some food. Sora got a bag of chips; Kairi and Namine found some fruit; Riku, Ven, Roxas, Lea, and Terra some raw meat so Lea cooked it to perfecting; Aqua and Xion found some vegetables. Most of them shared their food, but the guys with the meat fought for it, the others won so it was a good meal. After that they checked everything the raining area, the baths, the restrooms, and the bed rooms. Coy said that Sora's group can choose what rooms they wanted. All the couples had chosen the same rooms together, this left Ven with his own room but it was next to Dracana's room. All were tired from travel as they all went to bed. In the middle of the night a white portal appeared in the training grounds as the portal began to disappear twenty-three figures fell to the ground.

Next Time: Who Are They?


	9. Who are theyprofile

This will tell who the twenty-three figures that was mention in chapter eight

Sora and Kairi's kids:

Name: Donald

Species: human

Gender: male

Age: 15

Weapon: Kingdom of Destiny

Look of the weapon: like the kingdom Key just a blue halt, a green ring guard, and a red shaft

Outfit: like Sora's KH just blue jumpsuit, silver jacket, black gloves, and white shoes

Look for the world: Camel-Red Hedgehog

Name: Maxine

Species: Human

Gender: Female

Age: 12

Weapon: Key to the Heart

Look of the weapon: A square green halt, a lime green ring guard, and a dark green shaft with the teeth shaped like a heart

Outfit: the same as Kairi's KH just red

Look for the world: Camel-Red hedgehog

Roxas and Namine's kids

Name: Lee

Species: ?

Gender: Male

Age: 14

Weapon: Two become one

Outfit: like Roxas's just reveres

Look for the world: the same as Roxas

Name: Roxy

Species: ?

Gender: Female

Age: 10

Weapon: All to One

Look of the weapon: a black circle, a silver ring guard, and a white shaft with teeth shaped like the Kingdom Key

Outfit: a silver long dress

Look for the world: the same as Namine

Riku and Xion's kid

Name: Ichigo

Species: ?

Gender: Male

Age: 13

Weapon: Angel and Demon

Look of the weapon: like Riku's Way to the Dawn just reversed the angel and bat wings and this is more light than dark

Outfit: Riku's KH outfit

Look for the world: Silver-black edchina

Lea's kid

Name: Axel

Species: Human

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Weapon: Chakrams

Look of the weapon: like his father's just blue and black

Outfit: Similar to his father

Look for the world: same as Lea

Terra and Aqua's kids

Name: Tess

Species: human

Gender: Female

Age: 11

Weapon: Rain Fall

Outfit: similar to Aqua

Look for the world: a blue- brown Bat

Name: Geo

Species: Human

Gender: Male

Age: 13

Weapon: Earth Shaker

Outfit: Similar to Terra

Look for the world: a brown hedgehog with blue highlights

Ventus and Dracana's kids

Name: Draco Ventus

Species: Human/Werewolf/Weredragon

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Weapon: Dragon's fang

Look of the weapon: a large fang with red flames going up the sides

Outfit: Similar to Ven's

Look for the world: a blond hedgehog with wings

Name: Emily

Species: Human/Werewolf/Weredragon

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Weapon: Wolf's howl

Look of the weapon: a blade with fur around the middle and bottom

Outfit: similar to Dracana

Look for the world: a crimson-gunmetal dragon with blond hair

Coy and Seatell's kid

Name: Conor

Species: Griffin/Werewolf/ Weredragon

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Weapon: Mending Chain

Look of the weapon: looks like Mending Ground but is smaller and more sword than sheild

Outfit: a blue t-shirt with black shorts

Look for the world: a blue-black wolf with wings

Sonic and Amy's kids

Name: Rush

Species: Hedgehog

Gender: Male

Age: 11

Look: the same as Sonic

Name: Dasiy

Species: Hedgehog

Gender: Female

Age: 9

Outfit: a green dress similar to Amy's

Look: Pink with blue highlights

Name: Melody

Species: Hedgehog

Gender: Female

Age: 6

Outfit: a blue dress similar to Amy

Look: Blue with pink highlights

Name:Amzua

Species: Hedgehog

Gender: Female

Age: 4

Outfit: a yellow dress similar to Amy

Look: Lavender

Tails and Cream's kids

Name: Soar

Species: Fox

Gender: Male

Age: 8

Look: like his father only with bluer eyes

Name: Eva

Species: Rabbit

Gender: Female

Age: 3

Outfit: a orange dress similar to Cream's

Look: a creamed colored rabbit

Knuckles and Rouge's kids

Name: Blizer

Species: Edchina

Gender: Male

Age: 15

Look: the same as his father but with black wings

Name: Jewel

Species: Bat

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Outfit: similar to Rouge's outfit just revered in colors

Look: the same to her mother but with dreadlocks

Shadows and Tikal's kids

Name: Edge

Species: Edchina

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Look: a black edchina

Name: Maria

Species: Hedgehog

Gender: Female

Age: 12

Outfit: a long white dress

Look: the same as Tikal

Silver and Blaze's kids

Name: Flare

Species: Hedgehog

Gender: Male

Age:13

Look: Same as his father

Name: Pyra

Species: Cat

Gender: Female

Age: 13

Outfit: similar to her mother but in shades of red

Look: a silver cat

The next time how the parents react and the back story


	10. Who are they?

Normal

* * *

_Thinking_

Who are they?

The reason why these kids traveled back through time was Conor messing with his father's Time Gem at a reunion at Sonic's world and the kids were playing together when Conor activated the Time Gem it took all of the kids to the cave of the present.

Do to traveling back in time all the kids wear knocked out due to the stress of time travel. When Coy awake that morning he sensed some minds that only existed in the future, but he shrugged it off and when to the training area. As he started to practice his control over water, he sensed other starting to wake but then he got the same feelings that he had earlier. So he cut his training to check this feeling. He walked to the kitchen for some food and found nothing out of the ordinary. Then he when to the living area and found what caused this feelings. He saw the future children and read their minds all but three had no idea were they where. The trio that had only did it two time before but one knew how they got there. "CONOR!" yelled Coy, this awoke anyone who was asleep and made everyone run to the living area seeing what was going on that was when they saw the others. 'Coy, who are these people?" asked Sora. "How about they tell you." Coy replied as he turned to the children. _"Will the children of Sora and Kairi, Roxas and Namine, Riku and Xion, Terra and Aqua, Ventus and Dracana, Coy and Seatell, and Lea."_ Coy asked all the kids and eleven came forward and when to the pair Coy dictated them to. Most of the couples noticed an old outfit of theirs while others were different. The only ones who knew who they were and how it have been are Coy, Seatell, and Dracana. All the kids with their parents told who they were and here are the reaction, Sora accepted it so did Kairi, Roxas was more in shock and Namine was trying to help him, Riku was much the same just awake, Xion was much the same as Riku, Terra was more awe than anything else, Aqua was more sensible, Ventus was more surprised that he married Dracana, and Lea was just asking questions. Coy decided it would be safer for the other kids to be with their parents for now at least until the Time Gem recharged. He grabbed his son to keep an eye on him and snapped his fingers making all that need to disappeared vanished.

Next time: Sonic and Amy


	11. Sonic and Amy

Normal

* * *

_Thinking_

Sonic and Amy

**Note: No one else from the Future will come and all the chapters with characters names/Title happen at the same time but Coy and the group of kids due to Coy traveling to all the places.**

Sonic's POV

Being a hero has a lot of thing that go with it, the fame is the only double edge sword. Fans are great but the fan girls are the catch twenty-two of the game and the crazies chase me no matter where I go.

About that time I heard a sound it started out about a whisper and then yelling, "SONIC!" and that made me think of the craziest fan girl that I knew and ran but that is only a delay due to her chasing me for four years.

Normal POV

As Sonic was trying to out run Amy, Coy and the group of children appeared a few miles away from the two hedgehogs, but Coy knew that the road that he was on would lead Sonic and by excitation Amy to this spot. Coy saw a blue streak coming to the spot and Coy stepped in the middle of the road. Some of the kids thought about telling him to step out of the way, but Conor stopped them.

"Knowing my dad he has it plan down to the second." "But trying to catch my father is like trying to catch a bullet." said Rush as he watched the blue streak came closer and Coy readied himself as Sonic tried to run pass him. Then all of saw that Sonic was above the ground trying to get away from Coy ( when the kids blink Coy sped up to catch Sonic as he flew by.) "Come on Coy let me go Amy is coming and she is still mad about yesterday." Sonic said as he tried to free from Coy's grip.

Then all of of them heard, "SONIC!" and then they see Amy coming with a cloud of dust right behind her. This was when Rush stepped in front of Coy. Amy slowed down as she sees and another blue hedgehog similar to Sonic but seemed to be more relaxed.

"Who are you and why do you look like my future husband?" Amy said to Rush as Coy laugh as he thought, _"Oh the ironic of that statement."_ Sonic wonder the same thing but he was more worried about Amy hurting him then this person. This made Coy shook his head at Sonic for thinking that. So Coy decide to pull of the cloak of mystery off. "Rush, can you call over your sisters over here so we can reveal what is going on?" Coy asked Rush and he nodded.

Rush waved Daisy over and she brought Melody and Amzua with her. Coy let go of Sonic but kept him floating above the ground so he couldn't run away. "We are from the future and in the future you two are married..." and that was all Rush could say before Amy yelled "YEAH!" and hugged Sonic before anyone could say or do anything. "And you have four kids whi..." Daisy was interrupted by Amy's screams over this and it made Sonic want to run away from Amy. "Which are them." Coy finished for the four hedgehogs. This did two things it made Sonic nearly faint and it made Amy squeezing Sonic bring Sonic back to the waking world. "Rush, I'm going to take the others to their parents so try to save your father from your mother." Coy said to Rush as he walked back to the kids. Rush nodded ,then he and his sisters tried to pull their parents apart as Coy and the other kids left.

Next Time: Knuckles and Rouge


	12. Knuckles and Rouge

Normal

* * *

_Thinking_

Knuckles and Rouge

Knuckles' POV

You would think having a girlfriend who is an ex-jewel thief trying to steal the jewel that keeps the island up above the ground would be easy to control. Right? It is not, when she sees that we are over water she decides to play hide and seek. This is one of the battiest things that she has come up with, but it is this or shopping. This is the better choice for me so I know who has it ratter chase someone just to be knocked out in the end. She normally hides in the forest but with most of the island covered in it it is hard to find her. I thought as I walked to the east.

Normal POV

Coy and the children appeared some wear on Angel Island. "Hmm...I thought we would be higher." Coy thought loud. Jewel and Blizer looked at each other and knew what was going on. So did Coy and show how he felt, "If this is what they do for fun than I would rather run with Edward and Jacob in the forest of their home world." (For the meaning of this check out What Coy and Dracanana do in Twilight) No one but Conor knows what he meant. He and his family always went their family vacation. "My father means that he rather fight an army of people over that." Conor explain. "Oh." the group said.

As the group was talking, Rouge was going about the forest like it was a park in her backyard carrying the Master Emerald on her back. _"Hmm...I wonder what knucklehead is doing right now, hopefully he want find me find to soon it would take all the fun out of this."_ Rouge thought as she walked through the forest. Then she heard voices from the other side of the trees. _"So what is on the other side."_ She thought as she looked throw the trees and gasped.

Knuckles was still trying to find Rouge as he walked to another part of the Island when he too hear voices and notices one of them. ( The following line is a parody of a running gag in "The Nostalgic Critic's" **KHAN!) **"**COY!**" Knuckles yelled causing birds to fly from the trees. Coy and the group with him heard this (how could any one not hear it, it was so loud Sora's group heard it in the cave.) Coy put up a shield around them as Knuckles came running at them and hit the shield. Knuckles started to whale on the shield. Coy had a smirk on his face as Knuckles beat on the shield to get in.

Rouge saw them and focus on the two that made her feel like she knew them but nothing came to her mind. Coy realized this and transported the future family to a more center location. Jewel and Blizer knew what was going on, Rouge and Knuckles where more unsure. Coy smirked and said, "Next: stop the anti-hero."

Next: Shadow and Tikal


	13. Shadow and Tikal

Normal

* * *

_Thinking_

Shadow and Tikal

Shadow awoke in his bedroom next to his love after a good night. Shadow got out of bed and walked to the kitchen to get something to eat. During all this Tikal was dreaming of the future of her life with Shadow it seemed so real. She saw her self with two young children one looked like Shadow and the other looked like her. This made her very happy but then she woke up and sighed as she thought of it. _"That was one of the best dream I have ever had but was it a dream or was it a vision of the future?"_ Tikal thought as she remember the dream. She thought of the dream as she started to the bathroom for a shower. Shadow hear the water start but stayed where he was. He may be married but he respected his wife's privacy and understood that she needs time to think some times she still think of having a family together, but Shadow wonder how he would be as a father and if he could handle someone who you would know all your life, that is a part of you, and your life from then on is thier's.

To Coy and the kids

Coy and the group appear outside the home that Edge and Maria would grow up in the future. Coy was doing this with caution, because he heard Shadow and Tikal's thoughts so it was going to be hard to tell them about Edge and Maria. This was a difficult choice to make but they would be better with this, so Coy, Edge, and Maria were going to enter the home and Conor would keep the others safe in case something when array.

Coy and the two kids appear in the living room surprising the couple. Coy just shrugged out of habit of transporting. "Coy, what is your deal with appearing and disappearing." Shadow yelled at Coy. While Shadow yelled at Coy, Tikal saw two figures behind Coy. "Um...Shadow, I think we have some more guests." She said seeing the two people. "What!" Shadow said then he grad Coy by his shirt collar. "Who are they, Coy." Shadow asked Coy bluntly. "How about you ask them yourself." Coy said as he started to disappear. Shadow tried to grab him but it just when threw him. Shadow slammed his fist into the place were Coy was just standing. "Who are you?" Shadow said to the two people behind him. "I'm Edge," said the black edchidna, "And this is my sister Maria." he said as Shadow began to turn around and froze. As he saw them, one like like him only as an edchidna and the other had Tikal's colors but as a hedgehog. "What did you just say." Shadow responded to the girl's name. "He said my name is Maria and it is." Maria responded to Shadow. This caused Shadow to faint but with a one thought, _"She sounds like her, Maria."_

To Coy

Coy appeared in front of the remaining kids and his son. "Before any one ask Shadow faint, so it is up to the people close to him to help him so it is time to go." He said as he snapped his fingers and they were gone.


	14. Tails and Cream

Normal

* * *

_Thinking_

Tails and Cream

Tails' POV

The last thing that I remember was crashing into a another person, but that was being outside on the ground not in my bed or with Cream taking care of me. I don't know who I crashed into or who called Cream, but that was one of the farthest things from my mind, The thing that was in my mind was what the caller said. He said to Cream that her boyfriend crashed into someone, but he mint me. This confused me but I came to just five minutes ago. So who was that?

Normal POV

Coy and the smaller group of children appeared outside of Tail's home. Coy looked at the next two that would be seeing their parents. _"So Soar and Eva will be the next."_ Coy thought to himself as he looked at the home and waited for someone to come out. So he decide to talk with his son. "Conor, can you please come over here, son." Conor walked over to his father. "Yes, dad." Conor said. "Son, do you know where I was as a young child." Coy said. "No, I don't know." Conor replied to his younger father. "I was training to fight and had no one to help me other than your aunt. So, don't try to act bad just be a kid." "Okay, dad I will."

While this was going on Tails was walking into a room in the front of his home and looked outside and saw the group and wonder who they were but then four of them disappeared. This made Tails run to see who they are. As tails exited the building he heard some one yell "Daddy!"

Next time: Silver and Blaze


End file.
